Discord: The Untold Story of Eris
by Tiffany Gale
Summary: There is more to Eris than we saw in "Grim Adventures." This goddess deals with the struggles of determining the difference of right & wrong with her best friend, Harmonia. This documents her struggles that led to her demise during the war against Fuse.


Prologue. Guardian of the City

The air above Townsville loomed with battle as the witch's agents flew high above the buildings with their technologically-advanced jetpacks. Meanwhile, monkeys in purple suits used their own jetpacks to join teenagers in black armor and helmets and battled against the goddess' agents who all shared black suits, golden emblems and golden belts.

Despite the buildings that crowded the city, humans filled up the streets and fought to destroy chaos. The sun brightly shone above the city and made it easier to find the girl. The chaotic goddess stood on top of a building west of City Station Tower that was beautifully in her view a few miles away. Again and again the goddess hurried to each edge to peak over the ten story building to watch the streets.

Operatives of the Kids Next Door valiantly fought her agents and did not hold back because they knew her agents were simply clones; only seven were real human beings, but they were simply pawns in the goddess' game and she only used them to show power. To the north and her left, the goddess saw the sunken mall with the white building of City Hall resting beyond it. She had just returned from using her monster to destroy that part of the city, but she could not stay with the ferocious imaginary friend, her pet, for she had to find the girl. The daughter of the good witch: the half witch.

The Extremasaur, a big black ball with balled-chains as appendages, used its tentacles to destroy the shops in the outdoor mall and rolled around to destroy its skate park as three super heroines - one in pink, one in green and one in blue - tried destroying it with their aerial abilities and super strength. However, the chaotic goddess felt no remorse or guilt for her actions for she felt she was driven to act so. She was driven to such actions by those who were cruel to her in life; those who were as chaotic as she.

As she paced back and forth with her long blonde hair whipping around, the goddess' red heels bore holes into the roof as her apple bumped on her thigh in her robe pocket after every step. The pearl bracelet on her right wrist, an old gift from a friend, attempted to soothe the goddess, but the ensuing battle and its echoes and voices could not keep her calm.

She heard murmuring come from the northern side, and she immediately hurried and peeked over it, seeing three teenage Kids Next Door operatives resting against the wall and unaware that her gaze was directly over their heads. "That chaotic bitch!" The only girl whined as she rubbed her knee.

"We have to get back once you two are rested," the eager boy looked down the street waiting to get back into the action, but his friends meant more, making Eris' twinge with a bit of jealousy.

"Don't worry," the other boy said as he adjusted his helmet that was made from a kitchen pot. "I just can't stand that this is all that witch's fault!"

"There haven't been many deaths in this battle though," the girl shook her ponytail. "She's just having her agents take control of our own operatives and heroes."

"Too bad she's crazy," the second boy sighed, "'cuz she's really hot."

"Pete," the girl whined with a hint of jealousy in her tone. Eris smiled at the flattering comment and adjusted her chest although it didn't need adjusting.

"It's true. But that's the only good thing about her. That annoying British accent of hers…which switches to Valley girl talk. What's with that?"

"They say," the other boy added as he looked away from the street, "that she's doing this all to create a new world of good."

"Good?" The girl gasped. "That doesn't make sense!"

"Well," the boy quickly added, "there are other rumors, so who knows what's true? Did you hear she likes women? That's why she mainly has females on her team…"

"Really? Oh yeah, I heard she's actually very ugly but hides it with her magic."

"Years ago, she lured children to her house and killed 'em. That's what Billy said."

"She cooked them with the help of that snake-haired demon. Then…she _ate _them."

"Lies," Eris hissed though unnoticed. She pushed herself away from the ledge and started again on her pacing. All lies. Such rumors disgusted her. Especially the one of her being ugly.

A voice yelled in the street and caught the attention of the goddess as it said, "You're Jane!"

The chaotic goddess hurried once more but to the east side of the building, the side facing City Station Tower. She looked over the edge as her long red fingernails clenched onto the rooftop's ledge.

"You must be her," she saw one of her agents yell on the street a few buildings down. "I can't let you touch me!" The agent did not have his hood on and was holding his head as if he had a headache. She knew it was one of her real agents, but the goddess did not care for him or the other agent at his side. She cared for the girl. The girl who was making the boy act such a way.

"Yes," the goddess whispered. "Use your powers, Jane."

The goddess could not see the girl's face, but the girl's red hair was tied into pigtails and its sheen reminded the goddess of her best friend. The girl's mere presence was that of her mother's, and the chaotic goddess watched in awe as Jane used her newly discovered powers to erase the chaotic powers that surged inside of the agents. The witch had used her powers to take control of the boys by taking advantage of their vulnerabilities, but she was not angry for Jane's success.

Jane talked amongst the boys, and they told her of their sad stories and how the chaotic goddess was able to take control of them, and when the girl turned her head to look down the street, the goddess gasped at her face.

Only the left side of the girl's face was visible, but her calm expression contradicted with the chaotic nature in the air. Jane's light cheek and shining blue eye made Eris ache. The nostalgia had never been worse than it was for her, standing on that rooftop and seeing a daughter of her best friend. The best friend that shared so many memories. The witch would give up everything just to be back with the good witch. To be wanted by at least someone.

Jane reminded the witch of her mother, but the chaotic goddess and the mother had recently argued days prior. The witch felt the betrayal of the mother and hate grew inside her immortal heart for both the mother and for Jane.

The goddess' nails dug into the ledge as Jane's face made the air become hectic around the goddess, but hate wasn't the only feeling in the goddess. For the same reason why she hated Jane – because she was the daughter of her mother- the goddess also loved her. She loved Jane for what she was and what she had inside.

The girl's face looked shocked from her newly discovered powers, the powers of harmony, the powers given to her by her mother. The goddess wanted to show the girl love but the goddess' actions in the previous several weeks would not convince Jane that she was not chaotic, so she thought. The goddess felt hopeless and knew she must not let go of her chaotic act for she felt it was the only way to get things done.

However, she did not want to hurt Jane the way she had been hurt in the past few weeks. The goddess ached from the pain given to Jane and her siblings because they were pieces of her best friend. She felt betrayed by her best friend, but she loved her nonetheless. Therefore, she loved the girl and her siblings. She loved them as if they were her own. Pieces of the good goddess were part of the witch, and the witch grew to adore them.

The witch unclenched her fingers, and the breeze stopped blowing her hair and let it rest on her flawless and almost naked back. "It has to be done," she talked to the air as she took out her golden apple of discord. The hard apple had the ancient Greek word ΚΑΛΛΊΣΤH - pronounced kallistē interpreted as "to the fairest one" - on its surface, and the goddess' powers along with the powers of two other beings radiated from its smooth surface.

"Chaos is needed to create balance," she spoke but she did not know if her words were true. She was still unsure of her plans despite the months it took to build an army and fight the forces of the alien invader, Fuse, and the united team of heroes and villains.

"What must I do?" She looked up to the sky. "What is my path? My destiny? Were the prophesies of Hecate and Athena correct? Did the cruel nature of fate have my life written from time's birth?

"If that is true then _you_ must have written my fate," she pointed to the sky as if she was scolding it or what represented it, "You, the cruel author of souls, made me chaotic. Those who live as if they rise above everyone due to their holiness or status cannot be right. They cannot be right with their ignorant superior beliefs. They just cannot be right about me and other chaotic beings." She waited.

The sky did not answer. It simply stared back at her with its light blueness. The witch sighed and quickly put the apple on the ledge. "Look at me," she gasped as she ran her fingers through her hair and pulled it as if it would ease her frustration, "I have been driven to insanity!"

The chaotic goddess always questioned whether anything would ever answer from the sky, but her best friend, the orderly goddess always believed. The chaotic goddess knew that Greek gods were not divine beings, but simply supernatural and immortal beings. It was humans who made them gods and made them figures of worship. Humans gave them their power. Many Greek gods chose to accept the praise while others such as the chaotic goddess and her best friend knew of their true nature.

The witch may not have always agreed with the orderly goddess' beliefs, but she respected her for not living a superior life because of the praise given to her. However, her best friend accepted praise from others and chose to be superior most of her life, but she accepted praise for her beauty and acts of good but not of worship. The orderly goddess knew her soul was just as normal and flawed as everyone else's.

The chaotic goddess took a moment to gather her hectic thoughts. After rubbing her forehead, she grabbed the apple and through it back over shoulder. Once the witch turned around, she saw a large golden eagle waiting for her.

She hurried and climbed onto its smooth back, and she patted it as if it were a living thing. She always questioned whether her magical apple was alive, but it never spoke to her especially when she ached and prayed for someone or something to fill her loneliness over the years. She felt it had no soul just like everyone else.

"The time will come," she whispered as she knelt down to where the bird's ear would be if it had one. "It will end very soon. I will either succeed miserably or be gone forever."

Without the need for a command, the golden bird flapped its wings and took to the southern sky avoiding the rays of energy escaping from the guns of the battle. As she flew over the streets, she dared not look back to see if Jane watched her, but she felt Jane's orderly and magical presence follow her as they headed to their fates.


End file.
